imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
The I am a Speedrunner Wiki:Article Management
Article management templates are templates (Sometimes referred simply as tags) that are designed to label articles with potentials issues of various kinds. These can span from noting format cleanup to outdated information. Like many collaborative works, wikis are in constant flux of change and improvements and these templates are a part of this process. These tags can be placed and removed by anyone, including normal editors, if they feel it applies to the article. However, their use must be within reason and not be placed needlessly. If you're uncertain if an article should be given a tag or not, don't be afraid to ask an admn. Template Types Stub The Stub template marks the article for being short and/or lackluster in information that it covers. This tag is meant to encourage users to add more content to the page whenever possible. For an article to be eligible to be marked as a stub, it must be either under 4 sentences or 200 characters, whichever comes first. This does not include infoboxes at the start of the article. To mark an article as a stub, type in Source mode or "Stub" when searching for the template in Visual mode. Outdated The Outdated template is used to mark templates that contains information that is notable out of date and needs updating. This tag is to let editors know that they could help provide some up-to-date information if they can. To mark an article as outdated, type in Source mode or "outdated" when searching for the template in Visual mode. Make sure to define the reason why the article may be outdated and where. Cleanup The Cleanup template marks a template that needs attention in terms of formatting, spelling & grammar. This tag is used to encourage editors to assist with ensuring articles are consistent and easy to read overall. To mark an article for cleanup, type in Source mode or "cleanup" when searching for the template in Visual mode. Make sure to define the reason why the article needs cleanup and where. Orphan The Orphan template notes that the article is not linked by any other article on the wiki and can only be found via search. This tag encourages editors to link the article in question so it is more likely to be discovered. For an article to be eligible to be marked as Orphan, there must be no links leading to it. You can check using , typically an option located on your toolbar at the bottom of the browser window. To mark an article for cleanup, type in Source mode or "orphan" when searching for the template in Visual mode. Uncategorized The Uncategorized template notes that the article is not assigned to a category of any sort and can only be found either by link or by search. This tag is to let editors know that they may want to add the article in question to a category so it can be more easily discovered. For an article to be eligible to be marked as Uncategorized, it must not be included in any categories. You can check by looking at the category section at the bottom of the article. To mark an article for cleanup, type in Source mode or "uncategorized" when searching for the template in Visual mode. Category:Help